One Hot Summer
by Hyungshike
Summary: When Amber from famous F x  kpop band meets a girl out of the blue has found some odd feelings for her, but this isnt just another /love/ story it has much more for Amber to find.
1. Chapter 1

A.N.~ Amber has her short blonde hair here like in Hot Summer and in Danger, Jewe'l is a little younger than Amber this take place in the begging of the summer in South Korea. ENJOY!

Amber was getting off stage, sweaty and smiling. She just finished a concert with her K-Pop music group called F(x). She loved being with her fellow band members and performing for her fans. But as she was on her way to her dressing room she bumped into someone. "sorry.." The girl pleaded. She was speaking English obviously not from South Korea. Amber guessed U.S.A. "It's ok." Amber said to the girl. "You're Amber!" She squeaked. "Yes, are you a fan?" Amber asked even though she pretty much knew the answer. "Of course, don't tell anyone I'm here . I sneaked in." The girl chirped with a sly smile painted on her face. "I wont." Amber promised, smiling too. Amber wasn't sure why, but she had a feeling for the girl, and didn't know if it was admire, or dislike, or maybe even liking. "Well would you care for an autograph?" Amber asked. All of the sudden becoming very shy. How odd for out going Amber to be shy especially in front of a fan. Usually it's the other way around. The girl's eyes widen to Amber's question. "Yes please! Oh my gosh, I would love one!" She exclaimed. As Amber lead the way to her dressing room to do an autograph Amber stole a glimpse at the girl and blush spread across her pale cheeks. When Amber opened the door she thought she heard the girl squeak. Amber got a picture of her not knowing why she had a picture of her just laying around and asked the girl for her name. "Oh yeah! Sorry, It's Jewe'l." Jewe'l announced blushing. Amber thought how cute she was. Amber bite her lip and asked herself why is she having such weird thoughts of this girl named Jewe'l. Amber wrote on the paper… "Hope you are enjoying South Korea. Love Amber" Jewe'l smiled brightly as she read it and folded it to her pocket. "Can I take a picture with you?" Jewe'l asked hoping very much so. "Sure." Amber said while fixing her hair. She felt very nervous at that moment. Jewe'l pulled out her camera and said "Say cheese!" While puffy her cheeks big by holding her breath. Amber stuck out her tongue. "One more, I'm not sure if it came out well." Jewe'l explained. She held the camera out again and smiled shyly. But Amber snuck a peek at Jewe'l as she snapped the button. "Crap," Amber thought as the photos came out still black slowly showing the pictures. Amber asked Jewe'l if she could keep one. Jewe'l nodded and gave one to her. "Could I have the other one?" Amber pressed. "Sure." Jewe'l answered confused. Amber was sure it was the picture she was looking at Jewe'l. She hoped so very much it was. "As much as it kills me to say it I have to go and find my friend before he reports me missing." Jewe'l explained sadly. Amber took a second and then wrote down her number down for her, calling herself crazy for doing so. "If you ever want to talk or hangout." Amber said out of breath for some reason. "Of course, but are there any days or hours I shouldn't call, because of your schedule?" She asked. "Nope, call when ever Jewe'l" It was the first time Amber said her name out loud; she liked saying it. Jewe'l smiled and awkwardly started lending towards the door. Amber hugged Jewe'l and opened the door for her. What just happened? Amber and Jewe'l asked themselves.

A.N.~ OK thanks for reading! :D Please tell me what you think more shall be posted soon! 3


	2. Chapter 2

As Jewe'l was walking around a small park something came to mind. She has Amber Liu's phone number. And not just _any Amber Liu_ but _her Amber._ The one she would go on and on about, the one from F(x). She almost ran into a tree if it wasn't for her cat meowing very loud at her. [Yes she walked her cat.] She pulled something out from her leather jacket. It was the paper Amber had given her. Jewe'l smiled at Amber's hand writing. She played with the paper with her thumbs for awhile. Jewe'l finely took out her phone to call her, why not? She did say call whenever… Jewe'l took a deep breath and dialed the numbers.

She heard the phone ring as Jewe'l waited for Amber to answer her. Could Amber be in the park? She mentally slapped herself, Why would she just randomly hangout at a park? Crazy fan girls and boy would try to steal her… The phone stopped ringing. Jewe'l hopes of Amber being here in the park as for her phone was waiting for Amber to call, she heard there was another phone ringing off in the distance, and Jewe'l heart raced in action. She couldn't believe her ears. Jewe'l thought her ears were playing an evil trick on her. But then someone talked through the other end of the phone. "Hmmm?" A soft voice said. Jewe'l hoped she hadn't woken up Amber -but why she sleeping this late in the day?- "Hello… It's Jewe'l!" She said smiling to her cat, her cat just rolling her eyes at her and returns to playing with the ants. Jewe'l stuck her tongue out at her cat. "OHHH Hi!" Amber explained much more louder this time. Jewe'l could see Amber blushing her in mind. It made her grin even wider. Jewe'l sat down on the ground leaning her head on the tree petting her kitty. "Just thought I would call see if you didn't give me a fake number or something…" Now it was Jewe'l turn to blush. And blush deeply too. "Well now you know, So what cha up to?" Amber asked more shyly this time. Jewe'l bite her lip, "Just walking my cat, you know what every normal person does in their free time." Jewe'l smacking her forehead. "How much more lame can I get?" she asked herself looking at her cat for comfort. "Yes totally, I do the all the time to if I even had a cat.. Cough ANYWAYS I'm just walking around enjoying my free time hoping no crazy people try to steal me actually I'm at a park right now!" Amber said almost a little to fast. Jewe'l found it funny but cute. "Oh really? I guess I'll just have to find you and make me and my cat steal you, because I'm at a park too! How very funny." Jewe'l splattered out. "Hmm Deal." Amber said and hung up.


End file.
